Amplifier circuits and amplifier arrangements, for example operational amplifiers, are currently used in a wide field of applications. Operational amplifiers, when implemented in integrated circuits, regularly comprise one or more differential pairs of transistors. For example, unity-gain frequency, gain-bandwidth product, slew-rate, DC gain, noise and current consumption are terms closely related in amplifiers and are the most important parameters. E.g., the faster the amplifier shall be, the more current is necessary.
However, especially in today's growing market for low power amplifiers in mobile devices, there is a need for amplifiers that can be integrated in a semiconductor device and that achieve both reduced current consumption and increased performance.